


A Question Of License

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The state of New York has legalised gay marriage. Alec isn't as happy as Magnus thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Of License

By the time Alec let himself into the apartment he was in a quietly miserable state of mind. He'd had to jostle his way through crowds of celebrating revellers, and while the glamour had meant no-one bothered him, it had done nothing for his mood.

Magnus though, was too preoccupied to notice his silence was anything out of the ordinary as he waved hello from the couch. He'd been watching the news footage on TV, and Alec noticed without surprise that his hair had been done up in rainbow spikes for the occasion.

"Isn't it great?" Magnus switched off the set with a flick of his fingers, and appeared to notice the sullen cloud hanging over Alec for the first time.

"I suppose." Alec shrugged, staring out of the window, as behind him Magnus frowned.

"I thought you'd be pleased," he said softly, padding closer on bare feet.

"Yeah, well. It doesn't make any difference to me, does it?" 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Alec could have kicked himself for how that sounded, but it was too late now, they were said. He shouldn't have come here in this mood, should have stayed away, he thought bitterly.

"Does it not?" Magnus asked, carefully. He could see the tension in Alec's body now, the way his arms were wrapped around himself. He considered and immediately discounted the idea that Alec was that terrified of him proposing on the spot. The boy looked genuinely anguished and Magnus had no idea why. He just hoped it was nothing he'd done. And that there was a way he could make things right between them.

Alec turned, finally, and glared at him defensively. 

"I'm not a mundane, Magnus, in case you hadn't noticed," he said, spitting each word out carefully, as if they were costing him. "I'm a Shadowhunter. And our laws don't change from place to place. It's still illegal, for me. It probably always will be." His voice cracked, finally, as he looked up into the warlock's eyes and said, "I can't ever marry you, Magnus. I - "

Whatever his next words would have been were lost as Magnus kissed him, suddenly, desperately, holding Alec's face between his hands and kissing him as if his life depended on it. When they broke off, he held Alec against him fiercely.

"It doesn't make any difference," Magnus muttered.

"That's what I said," protested Alec with a quiet laugh that ended in a sniff.

Magnus kissed him again, more slowly. "I mean - I want to be with you Alec. I want to spend whatever time we have, together." He gave a short, tired laugh. "Of course the way things are going at the moment that might only be days. Or it might be a lifetime. I just - I don't care if it's legal. Or recognised. I don't care if no-one else even knows. I just want to be with you." 

He looked into Alec's eyes, Alec who hadn't interrupted and was just smiling faintly at him, used to Magnus going off on one, and he knew what he had to say.

"Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper, but there was no hesitation in Alec's acceptance. He mouthed it again, and no sound came out at all, but he was smiling now even as Magnus kissed him a third time, and if things were suddenly a bit blurry for both of them, neither admitted it.

"One thing though," Alec murmured later, when they were entwined on the couch sleepily, Chairman Meow nestled in a ball between their ankles.

Magnus looked enquiring, and Alec rested his head on his shoulder, grinning. "If I get married without giving Izzy a chance to buy a dress she'll probably never speak to me again."

\--


End file.
